Communication networks generally include multiple communication nodes that are coupled together using one or more links, which may include for example, wired and/or wireless communication links. Each communication node may manage the operation of relatively large numbers of communication services that may differ in many aspects, such as the type of service provided (e.g., voice communication path, data communication path, multimedia path, etc.) as well as how those paths are routed through the communication network. Due to the relatively complex nature of currently available communication networks, computer-based systems may be used to implement the functions provided by these computing nodes. These computer-based systems are software driven and thus often require periodic maintenance procedures, such as software upgrades, to ensure their continued proper operation. It is with these issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure have been developed.